The Last List
by cheezychip
Summary: Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang salah denganku? Hasrat ini sangat berbeda. Aku, aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang mengalir pada diriku. Aneh. Aku tak dapat mendeskripsikannya. Aku tak dapat mengenal rasa ini lebih jauh. Aku, AKU LELAH! Namun, AKU TAK INGIN BERAKHIR.


A/N : FF ini mungkin rated T semi M. Dan maaf atas typo dan keabal-abalan cerita, OOC, dan lain sebagainya yang mungkin kurang enak dipandang mata(?) Serta ketidak sesuaian genre dengan story :')

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 _P.s : this is my story, I don't get any "profit" from this story, I just wanna share my absurd idea._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hope You Enjoy It! ;)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kebanyakan orang-orang merasakan bahwa ketika mereka mengalami hal yang bernama jatuh cinta merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mereka merasa bagaikan hari-hari mereka dipenuhi oleh perasaan bahagia, berbunga-bunga, dan membawa mereka ke dalam mimpi yang indah.

Begitupun denganku, aku pun pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Untuk seorang remaja perempuan berusia 17 tahun sepertiku, sepertinya bukanlah hal yang tabu atau tak wajar untuk merasakan jatuh cinta. Bahkan, sepertinya sudah wajar jika aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki.

Ya, diusiaku yang ke-17 ini, aku mulai merasakan bunga cinta dihatiku. Dan terkadang, berlanjut sampai ke hubungan berkencan. Kencan pertamaku adalah saat aku berumur 15 tahun, dikala itu aku baru menginjak sekolah menengah atas di tingkat pertama. Aku berkencan dengan lelaki yang merupakan kakak kelasku, tepatnya ia berada dua tingkat diatasku. Ya, dia berada di tingkat ketiga. Dia adalah seniorku.

Dia termasuk kalangan populer disekolahku. Dan aku, mereka mengatakan aku termasuk perempuan yang beruntung. Bayangkan saja, aku adalah siswi tingkat pertama - yang bernotabene sebagai siswi baru dapat menarik perhatian dari seorang senior populer. Ia adalah Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sebenarnya, Naruto dikenal sebagai womanizer disekolah. Mata biru indahnya dan rambut blonde - atau yang mendekati kuning membuatnya sangat mudah dan pandai dalam merayu gadis-gadis - yang menurutnya menarik. Bukankah itu berarti.. aku menarik dimatanya? Lol. Lupakan saja.

Saat aku sedang menjalani masa orientasi siswa, aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan. Entah siapa, dan mengapa. Namun aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja, toh itu tidak akan merugikanku.

Dan selepas aku resmi menjadi siswi baru, ia mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia mengaku bahwa ia selalu mengawasi dikala aku masih dalam masa orientasi. Benar saja, ternyata saat itu memang ada yang mengawasiku. Dan dia, Naruto Uzumaki, ialah yang mengawasiku.

Ia mulai melakukan flirts kecil padaku. Awalnya, aku merasa agak terganggu dengan sikapnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Aku selalu menjadi bahan buah bibir disekolah - terutama para siswi.

"Gadis itu beruntung sekali! Lihatlah, ia sangat cantik dan anggun. Jika saja aku diposisinya, tanpa basa basi aku pasti akan langsung menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihku!"

"Kau lihat itu? Dia sok jual mahal pada Naruto!"

"Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu bersikeras untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Ah, lihatlah. Naruto tak pernah se-lama ini melakukan pendekatan pada siswi disini, apalagi siswi baru sepertinya. Biasanya, ia hanya menggoda para siswi dalam kurun waktu sehari saja, dan lain hari lain pula gadis yang digodanya."

"Pasti gadis itu menggunakan sihir untuk memikat Naruto!"

Ya, itulah beberapa komentar yang meluncur dari mulut gadis-gadis. Awalnya aku sangat muak mendengar seluruh komentar itu. Namun setelah 4 bulan disini, aku mulai terbiasa. Kebanyakan diantara mereka yang berkomentar seperti itu adalah siswi tingkat kedua dan ketiga.

Setelah 5 bulan ia melakukan flirts kecil itu, ia mengirimkanku sebuah surat merah muda yang kutemukan pada lokerku pagi ini.

 _Hinata,_

 _Bisakah kau menjumpaiku sepulang sekolah nanti? Kumohon, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah, okay?_

 _Ai, Uzumaki._

Selepas membaca surat itu, aku meremasnya hingga nyaris tak berbentuk. Lantas aku membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Aku benci ini.

Aku pun pergi ke toilet. Aku memutuskan untuk bolos jam pelajaran pertama hingga kedua pada hari ini. Aku akan membuat suatu keputusan.

Di toilet sekalipun, aku menjadi buah bibir para siswi. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Pun aku masuk pada bilik toilet yang berada paling ujung. Di bilik sebelahku, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh yang _menjijikkan_ bagiku.

Sepertinya, aku tak perlu menjelaskannya.

Aku membuka tas, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting. Entah untuk apa aku mengeluarkan benda tajam itu. Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa aku selalu membawa benda tajam ke sekolah - tanpa sepengetahuan staff sekolah tentunya. Aku tak tahu, aku merasa benda-benda tajam itu adalah zat adiktif bagiku.

Aku menggenggam gunting itu kuat-kuat. Keringat dingin bercucuran di keningku. Tanganku basah. Nafasku berderu. Denyut jantungku semakin tak beraturan. Aku haus. Aku harus melakukan ini.

 _Gomennasai.._

" _Konnichiwa_ , Hinata."

Kulihat pemuda berambut kuning tengah berdiri 10 meter dihadapanku. Ia terlihat bahagia, dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku senang melihatnya bahagia, namun aku tak sanggup.

Ia menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Terlihat ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik badannya. Tangannya nampak terlipat kebelakang.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Naruto."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi aku.."

"Ah, tak apa Naruto." Sergahku. "Aku baru saja kesini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia duduk disebelahku. "Ini, Hinata." Ia memberikanku se- _bucket_ bunga lavender.

Aku menatap bunga itu, "Ap-apa ini, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Ambil saja. Anggap ini hadiah dariku."

Aku mengambil _bucket_ lavender itu. Kami saling terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai pada akhirnya, keheningan ini membuatku bosan. "Na-naruto.."

"Iya, Hinata?" Ucapnya tanpa menatapku. Ia justru menatap langit yang kebetulan cerah berawan saat itu.

"Um.. ada apa Naruto menyuruhku ke tempat ini? Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kali ini ia menolehku. "Ah, ya." Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Ap-apa itu, Naruto?"

Ia menggenggam tanganku, kedua tanganku. Aku terkejut, rasa panas mulai menjalar dikedua pipiku. _Aku tak mau ini terjadi._

"Hinata," ia menelan ludahnya. "Aku.."

 _Tidak_. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama.."

 _Jangan katakan itu_. "Sudah lama.. Me-me-..."

 _Hentikan Naruto!_ "Menyukaimu."

 _Kau bodoh, Naruto._ "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

 _Bodoh, Naruto. Kau bodoh! Keputusanmu salah besar!_ "Ap-apa, Naruto? Ka-kau.."

"Iya, Hinata." Ia menunduk malu. "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Ia beralih menatapku. "Perasaan ini terlalu kuat, Hinata. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Kumohon," Ia memegang pipi kananku, ia menangkupkan tangan kanannya disana, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kiriku. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata birunya menatapku sendu, terlihat ketulusan dan keseriusan disana. Oh, _Kami-sama_. Aku.. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Namun aku harus.

Maaf, Naruto."Um.. a-aku.."

Ia tersenyum tipis, menatapku penuh harap. "Apapun jawabanmu, akan ku terima. Namun... kuharap kau mengatakan 'ya'."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

Ia tertunduk, "Baiklah, Hinata. Tak mengapa. Aku.."

"Hey, Na-Naruto.." Aku mengangkat dagunya. "Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Maksudmu, Hinata?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk menghiburnya. Tangan kiriku beralih memegang pipi kirinya. "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu."

 _Yeah, I've got you.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf pendek ㈶1 Kan baru chapter satu ㈳8_

 _Reviews? Gausah malu-malu Minna㈳6_

 _Follow? Followed back ofc._

 _Sayonara~~~_


End file.
